


Sunshine

by KJynx



Series: Transcended [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away...





	Sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away. _

The violin echoes through the forest. A haunting melody, one which can be heard often in these woods. A town used to be here, but it has been forgotten by time, and slowly eaten up by the forest, leaving only fragments of what used to be. A young boy, around the age of twelve, whispers the words as he plays his viloin, standing by an old, worn down, crumbling grave, the only visible marking a faded 'M.' He finishes his song, and falls to his knees, hugging the rock. He sobs silently, gold running down his face. "I'm sorry..."

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away._

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for a while, and I finally got around to posting it! Happy birthday to the twins I guess.


End file.
